marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frances Barrison (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Demagoblin, Sandra Deel | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , partner of Carnage Formerly , , | Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 115 lbs. (52 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = She has a black diamond mark on her left eye. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Drug dealer, serial killer, criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant ; Symbiotes' entry, Scorn's part}} | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Lim | First = Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 1 | First2 = (as Shriek) (as Demagoblin) | Death = Absolute Carnage: Lethal Protectors Vol 1 1 | Quotation = My sonic scream didn't hurt you, did it? I get angry when someone's hurting my man... | Speaker = Shriek | QuoteSource = Carnage Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Early Life During her childhood, Frances Barrison was abused by her mother for being overweight, driving her to drugs and leading to her later fixation on becoming a mother herself. Shriek Barrison became a drug dealer, which exposed her to situations that ultimately damaged her sanity; namely, being shot in the head by a police officer, and exposure to the Darkforce Dimension via Cloak's containment. Maximum Carnage During Carnage's violent escape from the Ravencroft Institute, he came across Shriek, who was also incarcerated and wished to join him. He freed her, and the pair embarked on a killing spree. They attracted the company of several other homicidal super-villains: Demogoblin, Doppelganger, and Carrion; and formed a "family" with Carnage and Shriek as the "parents" and the others as their "sons". Shriek also used her psychic powers to increase the chaos by causing a number of New Yorkers to violently turn on one another, although the heroes were able to calm the people down before they did anything too serious, such as killing their own children. The killers fought a number of heroes, led by Spider-Man, but succumbed to in-fighting. Carnage slew the Doppelganger and left the others to their defeat and capture, although he was subsequently contained by the Avengers after a clash with Spider-Man, Venom and Black Cat.Maximum Carnage crossover. Shriek was returned to Ravencroft Institute, and attempted to escape twice. Once, alongside the vigilante Mayhem and a handful of other inmates, she was defeated by Spider-Man and John Jameson before they managed to escape. The second time, she and Carrion escaped and tried to become a family. In the end, she absorbed the Carrion virus into herself to release her "son" from his suffering. She was returned to Ravencroft, where the virus (which she had been treating like an unborn child) was taken from her by the Jackal. Freak After not being seen for a long time, she turned up at the Bar with No Name. At the Bar, several super-villains were betting on what was in a chrysalis recently formed. This chrysalis happened to be a homeless man nicknamed Freak after he had visited Doctor Curtis Connors' laboratory and injected himself with one of Connors' experiments. Scorn Symbiote After Carnage was returned to Earth by Hall Industries, the company purchased Ravencroft with the intention of using Shriek (who had been responding well to the treatment being administered to her by Dr. Tanis Nieves) as a power source for the Carnage Symbiote, which had been separated from Cletus Kasady. Shriek was brought to Hall Industries, where exposure to the Carnage Symbiote, coupled with her witnessing guards beating Doppelganger (who had been attempting to rescue her) caused her to snap, and return to homicidal mania. After Cletus reunited with his Symbiote, Shriek and Doppelganger aided him in causing chaos throughout New York City, with Shriek gaining additional powers from another Symbiote that Carnage's had spawned. Growing fearful of Shriek, the Symbiote left her in favor of Nieves, its initial host, to create Scorn, who forced Shriek to use her powers to weaken Carnage, allowing Spider-Man and Iron Man to defeat him. In the aftermath, Shriek was put in a coma, Scorn having done some unspecified damage to her brain. Doom Maidens After she recovered, Shriek was recruited by Caroline le Fay to join the Doom Maidens to battle the Defenders. Carnage vs. Deadpool She reunited with Carnage and was forced to save him from Deadpool in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It was during a car chase in which they crashed injuring Shriek. Enraged by this, Carnage attacked, throwing Deadpool a great distance. Carnage took Shriek to recover at the Mercury Team base, where Deadpool's craziness caused him to question his own sanity. They broke into a psychiatric hospital, where they forced the patients and staff to answer questions on Nihilism. After Deadpool obtained a symbiote, he used his new shapeshifting abilities to attack Shriek. After a skirmish with Carnage, Deadpool captured Shriek, uses his symbiotes to disguise her as himself, and tricked Carnage into attacking her; this caused Carnage to suffer a mental breakdown, and, as a result, he willingly handed himself over to the authorities. Sinister Sixteen She recovered and joined the Sinister Sixteen created by Boomerang. After their defeat they were abandoned by Boomerang. They plotted their revenge at the Bar with No Name. They were however easily defeated by the Boomerang's new allies: Speed Demon, Beetle, and Overdrive. Porcupine Shriek teamed up with Griffin, Gibbon, and Ruby Thursday to attack a police station. The team was however defeated by Spider-Woman's new apprentice, the reformed criminal Porcupine. Detroit Enforcer Detroit-based supervillain Nain Rouge hired Shriek and a new Firebrand to be his enforcers, bringing them into conflict with the Great Lakes Avengers. Marvel Legacy Shriek later appeared as a secret ally to Kraven the Hunter at the time he was leading the NYPD's SWAT Team into hunting the human-dinosaur hybrids living beneath New York City. She made herself known where she used her sonic attack on Venom and then collapsed the ceiling on him much to Kraven's annoyance. Shriek stated to Kraven that he can have the head of Eddie Brock after their mission. Absolute Carnage Recruited by Carnage into the Church of the New Darkness, Shriek resumed her Sandra Deel persona and served as the cult's public face during their takeover of Doverton, Colorado. After an altercation with John Jameson, Shriek assisted Carnage and the Doppelganger in sacrificing the citizens of Doverton to Knull, claiming their codexes. After Carnage's takeover of Ravencroft Institute, Shriek offered herself as a sacrifice to revive Demogoblin, allowing Carnage to rip out her spine to claim her codex of the Scorn symbiote. Her corpse was subsequently possessed by the Demogoblin, who changed its name to "Demagoblin" to commemorate having a female host. | Powers = Shriek is a mutant ; Symbiotes' entry, Scorn's part}} * Sonic Beam: Shriek can generate sound waves, that she can utilize in the form of blasts, with which she can fly and damage her enemies. These sound waves can propagate in the dimension of Cloak, causing it great damage. *'Dark Empathy': She can bring to light the dark side in people. During Maximum Carnage, she used this power to cause the city to go mad, causing, for example, that a woman would like to kill her children, or a man raping a girl, and acts of anger, vandalism, and general mayhem. Her left-eye shines with she uses this power. *'Telekinesis': She is capable of psionically levitating objects and people. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = She is vulnerable to mental assaults by psychics. | Equipment = | Transportation = She is propelled by the air directing their sonic bolts to the ground. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * She likes heavy metal. * Her diamond mark may be a parody of the Czarnian alien race from DC Comics, of which Lobo is a member. | Links = | Wikipedia = Shriek (comics) | CustomText1 = Video Games Shriek makes an appearance in the Spider-Man 3 video game as one of the minor villains, for the Wii, PS2, and PSP versions. In the game she is married to Morbius. Her powers were given to her by a symbiote similar to that which gave Spider-Man his black suit. She is first mentioned by Morbius as the one who caused him to need to feed on blood, but mentions that when she did it to him she was "not herself" and that she had been "changed." She uses her psychic powers to influence the citizens of New York to do multiple things (like being her "children" or alternatively making them walk into toxic gas and stay in the gas). She puts a large pillar structure on top of a building and attaches multiple meteorites to it, out of which she could draw power. Spider-Man succeeds in pulling all the meteorites off of the pillar and Shriek in turn flees. Later Spider-Man brings Morbius to Shriek's hideout, and Morbius demands to know what Shriek did to him; Shriek says she released a special blood in his lab that infected Morbius (although she had not meant to hurt him). She uses her psychic powers to force Morbius to fight Spider-Man, and to shut the windows so the sunlight could not hurt Morbius. Spider-Man defeats Morbius and Shriek flees deeper into her hideout. Shriek employs psychological warfare on Spider-Man, urging him to just use his powers to have fun and bring himself enjoyment. She also creates duplicates of Mary Jane, J. Jonah Jameson, Curt Conners, and Harry Osborn to combat Spider-Man. Spider-Man realizes that both Shriek's powers and his black suit come from the same source, uses his Black Suit to make Shriek appear, and in turn defeats her. Spider-Man brings Shriek to Dr. Conners and Morbius to discover if she can be cured of her condition. She was voiced by Courtenay Taylor. }} Category:Flight Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Empaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Insanity Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:White Skin Category:Knull Worshipers Category:Absolute Carnage casualties Category:Drug Addicts Category:Kasady Family Category:Ravencroft Institute Patients